Embry's Surprise
by t.bairdy
Summary: this is my first story. i haven't even gotten a full chapter out and i already have a mind block! i need some help, so please review and critique. thanks :
1. Bickering Never Stops

**I do not own Twilight! This is my first story, so please, cut me some slack and make sure you review so I get the help that I need!  
Thanks so much to my beta, Jacobluver(: I don't know what I would have done without her!**

I loved running the perimeter of the forest, feeling the frigid November air in my fur, and seeing my breath gathering in front of my face. It's refreshing to hear the crunch of the fallen leaves under my paws, a normal sound in this crazy, crazy world that I've been thrown into. A few months ago, who would have thought that I would become part of a wolf pack, of all things, and fight off vampires? Hell, I've been brought up to believe that werewolves and vampires were monsters from stories, and now I am one! It's almost worth it, though. Having my old life turned upside down for this. I can't get enough of the open air, and the freedom that comes with having superhuman speeds and powers. There are other upsides too, like imprinting, but I wouldn't know about that.

Humph.

It really sucks being the only one in the pack that hasn't imprinted. Well, besides the new wolves, but they don't really count. I mean, Jared has Kim, Quil has Claire, Jake has Nessie, Paul has Rachel, and Sam has Emily. Oh yeah, and Leah doesn't have an imprint, but none of us expect her ever to get one. What if I don't ever imprint? What if there really was something wrong with Leah and me? What if—

_Shut it, Embry. We've already heard enough of your complaining. We don't need to hear it anymore!_

_Dammit. Sorry, Jake. I forgot you guys were there…got distracted._

It was getting harder and harder to keep my thoughts from Jake and the rest of the pack. Shouldn't it be getting easier? I really hate not being able to control myself, but it seems like the more I think about imprinting, the more the pack hears what I'm thinking.

_HA! You seem to be getting distracted a lot!_ Leah shouted out in my head. _On a heavier note…I really need you to stop thinking about how there might be something wrong with me. It's not really helping the Leah-being-nice situation._

_Whatever, Leah. You've learned how to cope with this and I haven't so you can get over yourself, I growled at her. God, she's just making this harder thanit needs to be._

Why can't she just keep her damn thoughts to herself? Oh, the irony.

_SHUT YOUR MOUTH! You think that just because I've learned to block my mind that I'm coping? You really are a guy. So oblivious._

Jacob sighed apathetically. _Okay, Leah. Embry. We need to focus on checking the border. If you won't do it for the Cullens, then do it for me._ I rolled my eyes, but listened to Jacob. Leah huffed, but remained silent, also.

It used to be rare, me getting into an argument with anyone at all, but this stupid imprinting crap has me all riled up. It seem like I was snapping at anyone for anything now, and it's starting to annoy everyone. Including me.

_Whatever, Jake. You should be glad I do it for anybody, Leah growled._

I curled my lip over a little. Leah was such bitch. Why couldn't she at least act like she wants to be here?

_Got it, Jake. You know I'd do it for the good of the whole town, vampire or human alike._

It was true. I loved the Cullens now, but it took a while to get used to them. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them at all, or anyone in Forks for that matter, no matter what kind of monsters they were.

_Thanks, Embry. And,Leah? I'm glad that you're doing this and all, but you really do need to watch yourself. Anyone could hear the slight threat in Jake's words._

That's my pack for you. Seth would have been chiming in to the argument, but he was probably passed out on the Cullens' couch right now. He really seemed to be spending a lot of time over there…almost as much time as Jake. And Jake spent a lot of time over there.

_Yeah, I do Embry. You've got a problem with it?_

_Shit, Jake, I didn't mean for that last thought to get through._

_Just watch it. If it makes you feel any better, I'm sure you'll imprint on some amazing girl, even if it's after the rest of us. Just give it time._

_I know, I know. It'll happen eventually. I just don't want to be the last one!_

_Embry, do you really care that much? I know we make fun of you and everything, but it's just jokes. None of us actually care that you haven't imprinted, yet._

_Yeah, Jake_. I sighed. I was starting to get irritated about this whole conversation. Why can't people just leave me alone and let me wallow in my grief by myself? Is it the most mature thing to do? Maybe not, but it's what I crave at the moment, so butt out! I know I shouldn't care but I do. I feel like I'm letting the pack down, because I won't be providing a good bloodlinefor the future.

_Hopefully it won't be needed_, Jake offered.

_God! You guys are so pessimistic! Of course it won't be needed! Not that I don't think the future generations of little Seth's wouldn't enjoy being werewolves, but werewolves won't be needed then!_

And in comes Seth, right on cue. Jake and I could feel him loping through the woods, all content like he usual was after napping. We were all pretty sick of his optimism. Because like he said, we were pessimists. It seemed like that was the mood in Forks and La Push lately…it was even affecting some of the Cullens.

_Seth, are you here to take over for Embry?_ Jacob inquired when Seth was deep in the woods.

_Yeah, of course! I hope we find some leeches; I am so pumped right now!_

_Great…just keep your pumped mood to yourself._

Leah snorted in agreement.

I felt their minds fade out as I phased back into my human form. It felt good to be walking on two legs again. It seemed like I was doing little of that lately, with us doubling up on patrols. You'd think that with two packs, we wouldn't have to do that, but Sam was still being stingy with his training of the new guys, so he and Jared were spending a lot of time doing that instead of patrolling.

Whatever.

I didn't understand why it seemed like we did more than them.

The walk back to the Cullen's was peaceful. I just watched the forest and all the life that it held and the occasional glimpse of fur from Leah, who was runningthe close perimeter. No painful thoughts from the pack, or pitying thoughts for that matter. Lately, I had been getting a lot of those, but there's nothing I can do about them.

Being a wolf a made me wonder if other animals had lives like ours. Not full of vampires, of course, but were animals in the forest aware of what was going on around them, or are they just focused on getting through the day? I groaned. All this imprinting crap has fucked with my mind! I was turning into a damn pansy for Christ's sake!

"I doubt you're turning into a pansy, Embry. But you might be getting a little soft," Edward's voice carried from the porch as I approached the house from the woods on the side.

"Damn, Edward. I forgot about your mind reading crap. You should carry around a sign or something. You know, a big sign with blinking lights saying, Watch What You Say Around Me. I Read Minds! That sort of thing."

Edward's response was a lone chuckle.

*****  
What do you think? Has my first story started out okay? Please review and let me know what you think! I'm working on the next chapter, but I won't post it until I get at least three reviews, so R&R!  
**


	2. Unwanted Help

**Okay, here goes chapter two! This one should be a little better. Jacobluver113 has been a GIANT help in all this, thank you so much!(: **

**EdwardPOV**

I really did feel bad for Embry. I could hear their whole conversation in the woods, and it sounded like many others I had been hearing the past few days. It was really tearing Embry apart to not have an imprint, and since my sweet Bella cared for the wolf pack, I cared for them too, as much as I didn't want to. I had overheard Jacob telling lovely Bella about Embry's situation, and the pain on her face was horrible. Before that, I hadn't realized how close she was to Embry and all the other wolves.

When I heard Embry's thoughts change from wolf to human, I decided to go and meet him outside of the house, to talk to him.

"I doubt you're turning into a pansy, Embry, but you might be getting a little soft" My voice carried from the porch as he approached the house, from the woods on the side.

"Dang Edward, I forgot about your mind reading crap. You should carry around a sign or something. You know, a big sign with blinking lights saying 'watch what you say around me, I read minds!' That sort of thing."

"Very funny. Does that mean you get to carry a sign that says 'Don't get me angry, I might turn into a giant fur ball werewolf!'?"

"Touche. What did you come out here for anyway? I'm not used to having a welcoming party when I get back from running patrol."

At this point, Embry was approaching the steps to my families home. He stopped on the second step, giving me an inquiring look. His head was a jumble of questions, wondering what I was doing, since this really wasn't a normal thing. I may have grown closer to the wolves, but I still do try and interact as little as possible for their sake and mine.

"I wanted to talk. Please have a sit." I sat down on the top step, motioning for Embry to join me."I've been listening to your thoughts lately-

"You've been eavesdropping?" Embry shouted, while I cringed.

"Yes Embry, I can't help what I hear but I have been paying special attention to your thoughts. I wanted to talk about your imprinting situation." A distressed look came over Embry's face as he realized the direction this conversation was head. In his mind, I pulled out the thought that he was sick of talking about it and wanted time alone."Bella can sense that Jacob has been upset and he told her about her situation. If this is effecting your whole pack Embry, I think you really need to sort all your feelings out, or at least learn to organize them a bit. Talking to me might help."

"No Edward, I don't need your help! What are you going to do, make my imprint magically appear? I doubt even the glorious Edward can do that." I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration at Embry's sarcastic words. I really was trying to be nice, why did the wolves always have to make me dislike them?

"Fine Embry. I can tell you don't want to talk about it. But it will happen one day, and your life will be changed forever. Savor your freedom to choose mates while you have it." Really, could Embry's thoughts be any more ridiculous? At the moment, he was thinking that he would never imprint, and that him being a wolf was some mistake that the Quileute ancestors made. "Please, go inside and get your food from the kitchen. Esme has made your favorite today, meat loaf. Your welcome to take a nap, but I'm sure you would take one whether you were welcome or not."

Embry was in the door as soon as I said meat loaf. I knew that would cheer him up, if only for now.

*****  
That's it for this chapter. It's just short and sweet, but the next chapter will be much longer, I promise! R&R please! The next chapter won't be posted until I get...three reviews. Sorry about any errors, my beta has been dealing with some other stuff so I was left to my own devices for this one.**


End file.
